Electrical connector is one kind of electrical components with high accuracy, which is normally used for mating with another coupled electrical connector in order to provide signal transmission, so electrical connectors are widely used in kinds of electrical connections, especially in computer, such as USB connector, D-sub connector, RJ-45 connector etc.
Usually, an electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals retained in a mating portion of the insulative housing. Normally, each terminal has a tail soldered on a PCB, and there is a plurality of soldering areas corresponding to said tails so that the tails can be mounted on the PCB. Meanwhile, said mating portion mates with a coupled electrical connector to build up electrical connection therebetween. During the mating process, the mating portion will be damaged easily by mating force if mating in a wrong way, because most of the mating portion is made of insulative material with small size. Moreover, the terminals retained on said mating portion will also have risk of being damaged which may cause wrong connection.